1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a video apparatus and a method of providing a graphical user interface (GUI) thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a video apparatus which provides a user with a GUI used to input a user command or to set configuration of a video apparatus, and a method of providing a GUI thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frame rate conversion (FRC) is used to convert a frame rate of video stream to be output through a display. The FRC makes the motion of objects smoother and therefore more pleasant for eyes. Therefore, the quality of motion picture performing the FRC is enhanced.
However, if the FRC is performed for the video data including both the still image data and moving image data, the video quality is poor. More specifically, if the FRC is performed for a moving image including a still image such as GUI, artifacts occur around a boundary of the GUI.
FIG. 1 illustrates a view in which FRC is performed for a moving image 5 including a GUI 10, and thus has artifacts 20 occurring around a boundary of the GUI 10.